pusing pala saku
by Bintang Timur
Summary: "Say. Hayuk main." Pasang pose menggoda di atas ranjang sambil kedip-kedipin mata. / "Dasar ganjen," ucapnya kejam sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi./ LAKIKU JUGA IKUT NGECENGIN OM TETANGGA! DIA GAY! DOYAN LEKONG. / M for save. BadSasuSaku. Multichapter.
1. Prolog

_**Disclaimer :**_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **Warning :**_ _Non baku, AU, OOC sangat. Bad SasuSaku_

 _ **Pairing**_ _: Sasu(GAY?)Saku(CENTIL)_

Auwwww. Awww. Ganteng bangeeetttt!

Otot-ototnya ... Ouch, enak tuh kalo dipegang-pegang. Apalagi diremes. Iiiih pasti keras. Kaki sama Betisnya juga bagus. Bokongnya? Ugh jangan ditanya, semok boo.

Pagi-pagi begini disodorin pemandangan dari om-om tetangga yang kece badai dan udah duda, emang menyegarkan buat jiwa. Berhubung tahun ini aku nggak bisa nonton Om Jamie Dornan di Bioskop, (Penasaran sama desahan dan goyangannya! Plak) jadi aku puas-puasin nonton Om Kakashi yang lagi olah raga pagi. Joging depan kompleks rumah.

Untuk urusan desahan dan engahan yang seksi, aku rasa Om Kakashi nggak kalah. Tuh dengerin, suara engahan napasnya karena udah kelamaan olah raga. Walau pelan, tapi bikin aku ngebayangin yang iya-iya! Dari segi tampang juga, Om Kakashi kayaknya sebelas-dua belas ama Jamie Dornan. Kalau untuk urusan otot, kayaknya Jamie Dornan liwat deh. Perut Om Kakashi kotak-kotaknya kelihatannya lebih jelas.

EEEH? Dia liat kemari! Dia liat kemari! Mesti kudu cakep. Chek dulu! Rambut? Warnanya tetap mpink, udah disisir, dan dikuncir rapi. Oke! Muka? Udah apalah-apalah, dicuci tadi pas baru bangun tidur. Gigi juga udah disikat kok. Walau tanpa make up, aku tetap cakep! (Siapa yang berani bilang gue nggak cakep? Sini, gue tonjok!) Pakaian? Pengennya sih tadi pake lingerie super sexy, yang warnanya mpink melinjo, hadiah pernikahan dari mami mertuaku yang cantik dan anggun. Cuma kalau dipikir lagi. Kayaknya nggak etis kalau make hadiah pemberian Mami Mertua buat ngecengin cowok lain, yang bukan anak bungsu beliau. Jadi terpaksa aku cuma make boxer brief putih suami, sama baju kaos putih pas badan yang bertuliskan Texas A & M di bagian dada. Memang nggak sexy, tapi lumayanlah, daripada kelihatan berantakan.

"Pagi Dik Sakura," sapanya ramah sambil memasang senyuman mematikan.

"Pagi Om," balasku, "udah selesai olah raganya, Om?" tanyaku saat melihat dia berbalik, hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Iya. Duluan ya?" Mengangguk sopan sambil mengamati punggung Om Kakashi, hingga dia menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya.

Aaaaah. Om Kakashi, walau statusmu sudah duda, tapi diriku tidak bisa menggodamu terang-terangan. Hiksu. Kalau aja suamiku nggak doyan main terong, aku pasti akan jadi istri paling bahagia di dunia ini. Suamiku nggak kalah ganteng dan nggak kalah kece kok dari Om Kakashi, cuma sayang dia lebih suka terong daripada jeruk. Berani taruhan, kalau disuruh milih antara 'jeruk sunkish' dan 'terong yang dicabein', dia pasti milih terong yang dicabein. Kelainan memang. Tapi aku cinta ...

Haduh. Mikirin lakiku pagi-pagi gini, bikin hati jadi kacau. Efek kesegaran jiwa dari acara ngecengin Om Kakashi jadi hilang. Huuuh.

 _Eh? Udah hampir jam tujuh, bentar lagi lakikku bangun. Masaaak dulu aaah_. Berbalik, dan terkejut ngeliat mahluk berkaos putih dengan celana pijama kotak-kotak ala tukang jual susu bendera, berdiri nggak jauh di belakangku. Mukanya masih kelihatan ganteng aja, walau kucel belum dicuci. Rambutnya yang berantakan bikin dia kelihatan hot.

Semburat merah yang ada di kedua pipinya, serta mata gelap yang fokus tertuju pada halaman dan pintu rumah tetangga, membuatku tahu apa yang sejak tadi dia lakukan.

Ya amplop, hati mendadak nyesek.

"Sa ... Su ... Ke," sengaja ngucapin namanya per suku kata, biar do'i tahu kalau aku MARAH!

Noleh, dan mandang aku dengan tampang datar dan watados, kayak nggak terjadi apapun. "Apa?" aku curiga, jangan-jangan Mami Mertua Mikoto waktu hamil Sasuke, ngidemnya makan tripleks goring sampe punya anak yang ekspresinya kek gini.

Maju beberapa langkah. Setelah cukup dekat, "Kamu ngecengin Om Kakashi ya?" nanyanya dengan suara pelan. Tengsin kalau ketahuan tetangga lain, bahwa suamiku punya kelainan suka ngecengin cowok! Huhuhu. Nanti ada gosip yang iya-iya dari Ibu-Ibu rempong, yang suka ngumpul dan ngerumpi, di gerobak abang-abang tukang jual sayur. Kalau gosipnya nyampe ke telinga orang tuaku, yang tinggal nggak jauh dari sini, bisa berabe! Lakiku bisa habis digolok Babe.

"Memangnya kenapa?"sahut Sasuke sinis sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

Sinis sama bini sendiri nggak baik lho, Sas. Disumpahin alisnya nyangkut tahu rasa! Mau nggak punya alis kayak temenmu, Gaara?!

"Aku ini istrimu, Sasuke!" greget pengen nampol nih laki.

"Iya aku tahu. Trus?" berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah sendiri. Bagus. Suami-Istri, memang lebih leluasa bertengkar di rumah sendiri.

"Trus apaan? Kamu tahu sendirikan?!" tutup pintu. Siap perang!

"Tahu apaan? Kok kamu jadi marah-marah nggak jelas gini sih? Kamu aja bebas ngecengin tetangga kita, aku nggak marah."

ITU KARENA KAMU JUGA DOYAN AMA TUH LAKI! Huhuhuuu. Mamaaa, pusing pala Saku. Pengen mewek. Aku nggak pandai berdebat.

"Kenapa kamu harus doyan sama laki-laki sih?" bertanya dengan nada lirih yang sangat sedih.

"Karena aku gay." Ini orang ngejawabnya kok kayak tanpa dosa gitu ya? Padahal hatiku sengsara!

"Kenapa juga kamu harus jadi gay?"

"Karena aku nggak nafsu sama perempuan."

Ooouch! Aku juga tahu kalau gay nggak doyan cewek! Kenapa juga kamu mau nikahin aku kalau kamu nggak doyan cewek! Nikahin aja pacar cowokmu itu. Pengen ngomong kayak gitu, tapi mulut rasanya seperti dikunci. Hatiku sudah terlalu terluka.

"Ah, udah hampir jam tujuh. Aku mandi duluan ya, setelah itu baru kamu," katanya. Tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit dan kegalauan hatiku, dia berjalan kembali ke kamar.

Huuhuuhuu. Pengen cerai, tapi kucinta dia. pengen pisah, tapi baru seminggu nikah masa udah jadi janda? Nggak mau! Aku harus bagaimana?


	2. Pertemuan pertama dan rencana pemulihan

_Sebulan sebelum pernikahan._

"Lo nggak ngerjain gue kan, No?" Cewek berambut pink gulali itu garuk-garuk kepala sambil menyipitkan mata, menatap sohibnya curiga. Nggak tahu kenapa Sakura punya firasat buruk menganai kencan buta yang diatur sahabat kentalnya untuk dia hari ini.

"Ya nggaklah!" Ino mencibir tersinggung, matanya terlihat fokus memelototi pintu masuk café. Tampak tak sabar menunggu lelaki number wahid yang ingin dia jodohkan pada sahabat kentalnya itu. "Kapan sih gue bohong sama, lo?"

"Sering," timpal Sakura sinis.

Ino mendecih.

Menyeruput minumannya santai, Sakura mengamati cowok ganteng berambut cokelat jabrik yang tengah duduk di meja seberang mereka. Cowok itu sedang bersama pacarnya, seorang cewek manis bercepol yang tampaknya masih duduk dibangku SMA, atau kuliah. Buat Sakura, cowok ganteng itu mahluk terindah ciptaan Tuhan yang nggak boleh dilewatkan, dan mubazir kalau disia-siakan. Walau udah nggak bisa dimiliki karena sudah jadi pacar orang, cukup dinikmati dengan dikecengi.

Seolah menyadari bahwa dia sedang diperhatikan. Si cowok ganteng itu mendongak, dia sedikit tertegun melihat seorang perempuan cakep, berpakaian sexy, tersenyum nakal ke arahnya sembari mengedipkan mata provokatif. Si cowok itu menjadi salah tingkah. Dia kelihatan nggak fokus menjadi lawan bicara untuk kekasihnya. Saat sang pacar nggak melihat, cowok itu diam-diam melempar senyum ke arah Sakura, kemudian balas mengedipkan mata.

 _Binggo!_ Sakura menyeringai. Flirtingan di saat menunggu kencan buta yang jam karetan emang mengasikan. Lagian Sakura udah bosan, hampir satu jam dia dan Ino nungguin tuh cowok, tapi dia belom nongol juga. Kalau aja bukan karena tuh cowok sepupunya Ino, dan si Barbie jadi-jadian itu muji calon kencan butanya ini setinggi langit, Sakura bakal ciao alias segera get out dari sana. Ngapain juga nungguin cowok yang baru kencan buta aja udah jam karet, gimana merrid-nya nanti? _Pasti aku bakal lumutan nunggu dia di pelaminan._

Di umur yang udah hampir masuk kepala tiga. Sakura udah nggak mau main-main lagi kayak dulu. Dia mau serius. Si rambut pink gulali itu udah bosen, tiap ada acara hajatan ataupun kumpul-kumpul keluarga abis lebaran, dia selalu ditanya ; "Kapan kawin?" sama tante-tantenya yang rempong itu.

Dan yang paling membuat Sakura geram adalah ulah para sepupu sialannya yang super rese', yang menjulukinya sebagai 'Perawan Tua tak laku' karena sampai sekarang dia belum menikah. Sakura ingin membuktikan pada mereka bahwa dia juga bisa menikah, dan mendapatkan suami yang jauh lebih ganteng dan juga lebih tajir dari suami-suami mereka (para sepupu). Hanya saja untuk saat ini Si cewek rambut pink gulali yang doyan pake baju warna pink melinjo itu, kudu harus kerja keras, karena masih belum ada yang cocok. Yaaah. Istilah kasarnya sih nggak laku. Hiiiii ampun Sak!

"No, kapan sih sepupu lo itu datang? Pegel nih gue nungg …."

"ITU DIA!" Ino menjerit riang, terlonjak-lonjak dari kursinya sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk café.

Sakura menoleh, dan tertegun. "o-em-ji," katanya pelan dengan kekaguman yang amat kentara terlihat. "Itu … sepupu lo, atau bintang Hollywood, No?" mata Sakura yang udah ijo, mendadak jadi lebih ijo lagi ngeliat cowok super ganteng itu. Ini namanya dreams come true. Sakura jadi nggak sabar buat bawa sepupunya Ino ke KUA, dan pamerin di depan keluarga, tante-tante, sama para sepupunya yang rese' itu sebagai calon misua.

"Ya sepupu guelah, Sak!" Ino nyengir bangga, "gimana? Keren kan?"

" _He's so damn hot._ H-O-T-nya pakek huruf kapital semua," jawab Sakura masih terpesona, "No, gue nggak mau kencan buta sama sepupu lo."

Ino tersentak bingung mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Lha, kok …?"

"Gue mau dikawinin aja sama dia."

Ino nyengir lebar. Matanya berbinar licik, "Emang itu tujuan gue," katanya pelan. "SASUKE! DISINIII!" Ino berseru, melambaikan tangan pada sepupu gantengnya yang lagi celingak-celinguk nyari keberadaan mereka.

Dan ketika mata hijaunya bersirobok dengan mata gelap milik Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura tahu dia sudah tidak punya harapan. Dia jatuh cinta pada pandang pertama dengan sepupu ganteng Ino itu.

( _Back to_ **Sakura POV** _, di masa kini)_

Kalau aja sebulan lalu aku tahu bahwa sepupunya Ino itu gay. Aku nggak bakalan merrid, dan ogah jatuh cinta sama dia! Tega amat si Barbie jadi-jadian itu, jebak aku buat nikah sama sepupunya yang gay. Awas aja kalau ketemu lagi, ta' empos tuh cewek!

Sayang banget, takdir nggak dapat ditolak. Dan perasaan cinta nggak bisa ditarik kembali. Aku udah terlanjur cinta sama Sasuke. Walau Sasuke nggak cinta sama aku, dan nikahin aku cuma karena paksaan pihak keluarga yang malu sama pilihan orientasi seksualnya dia.

Aku nggak mendiskreditkan kaum gay, aku menghormati mereka. Cuma … tolong deh bayangin diri kalian ada di posisiku. Menurut kalian gimana perasaanku saat tahu bahwa suami sekaligus lelaki yang kucintai adalah gay? Sakit tahu! Sakiiiiiit. Sakitnya tuh bukan hanya di hati, tapi juga di sini (nunjuk kepala), dan juga di sini (nunjuk perut). Aku selalu mual dan mules pengen ke toilet, setiap kali mergokin Sasuke ngecengin Om Kakashi, dan juga flirtingan sama guru Guy, pasangan gaynya Rock Lee yang tinggal empat rumah jaraknya dari sini.

Pengen cerai sama Sasuke, tapi aku nggak bisa. Aku terlalu cinta sama dia, dan bukan cinta namanya kalau nggak ada perjuangan dan pengorbanannya.

Geliat-geliaut, grasak-grusuk gelisah di atas tempat tidur, mikirin cara gimana biar Sasuke bisa nggak gay lagi. Atau minimal bisa suka sama ceweklah. Hari masih siang, lakiku masih di kantor. Biasanya sih dia pulang abis magrib.

"Oh ya! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?" bangun dari tempat tidur, aku berjalan menuju meja nightstand yang ada di samping ranjang, dan mengeluarkan tablet apple dari laci. "Biasanya sih, Mbah gugel selalu punya solusi untuk semua permasalahan," aku bergumam sendiri sambil naik ke kasur dan duduk bersila.

Semangat empat lima buka internet. Ketik kata kunci ; _Terapi untuk gay, agar bisa suka cewek._

Banyak artikel solusi dari berbagai situs yang muncul. Sekarang tinggal aku yang harus pinter-pinter milih.

 **Dalam ilmu psikologi, penyebab menjadi gay secara umum ada dua :**

 _Trauma masa kecil._

 _Ketika kecil pernah mendapatkan perilaku kekerasan, atau pelecehan seksual sejenis. Maka akan bisa mempengaruhi pola pikir dan orientasi seksual ketika dewasa._

 _Misalnya ketika kecil dia pernah disodomi oleh Kakak atau pamannya._

Kalau 'misalnya' pada opsi pertama menjadi gay, benar-benar terjadi pada Sasuke di dunia nyata … KATAKAN PADAKU SIAPA YANG SUDAH MELAKUKANNYA? SIAPA YANG SUDAH BERANI NYEROBOT JATAH MALAM PERTAMA GUE?! Oke. Lanjut baca.

 _Menjadi gay karena pelarian._

 _Lari dari suatu masalah, misalnya seorang laki-laki pernah ditolak tujuh kali oleh seorang gadis, atau beberapa gadis lain menolaknya, atau putus dari kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. Ketika perlahan-lahan ia menjadi gay, ia merasakan kenyamanan dan kebahagiaan sehingga ia benar-benar memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang gay._

 _Adapun terapi secara psikologi dan kedokteran yang bisa ditempuh, adalah sebagai berikut._

 _Menjauhi segala macam yang berkaitan dengan gay, misalnya teman, klub, aksesoris, bacaan dan segalanya. Ini adalah salah satu factor yang bisa membantu._

 _Merenungi bahwa gay masih belum diterima sebagian masyarakat._ (Aku nerima kok. Cuma kalau lakiku yang jadi gay … maaf, nggak ikhlas. Hiks)

 _Terapi sugesti._

 _Berusaha melakukan kegiatan dan aktivitas khas laki-laki._

 _Terapi hormon._

 _Menjauhi bergaul dengan laki-laki yang menarik._

 _Yang paling penting adalah dukungan orang-orang terdekat, keterbukaan dan menerima masukan. Jangan sampai ada yang mencela di depannya, atau mengejek perjuangannya untuk menjadi normal._

 _Belum ada psikoterapi yang sungguh-sungguh efektif untuk memulihkan gay. Tapi psikoterapi berguna untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya,cobalah menjadi teman bicara dan pendukung yang baik, dengan mengajak mereka untuk berdamai dengan masalalunya._

Tutup internet, dan balikin tablet ke atas meja.

Hening.

"Sebagai istri yang baik. Aku harus membantu memulih suamiku, betapapun menyebalkannya dia. Berarti mulai sekarang kudu harus nguatin mental dan hati buat gali masa lalu Sasuke, kenapa dia bisa jadi gay seperti itu," bergumam sendiri sambil menatap cicak yang lagi kawin di dinding. Ah, cicaknya bikin aku envy aja. mereka enak bisa langsung tancep kawin, lah aku? Udah nikah tapi belum dikawinin sama suami.

Iya sih, aku percaya semua pasti ada waktunya. Dan sekarang aku mesti cari cara bagaimana biar bisa jadi teman bicara dan pendukung yang baik buat Sasuke.

Meraih ponsel yang juga ada di atas meja, aku kemudian menelponnya.

"Halo. Sakura?" Iiiih. Lakiku suaranya seksi bingit walaupun cuma lewat telepon. Ah, iya. Nggak boleh lupa sama tujuan utamaku buat nelpon Sasuke.

"Halo. Sasuke?" bingung mikirin pertanyaan apa yang harus ditanyain biar bisa jadi temen deket suami, dan biar bisa diajakin curhat.

"Hn?"

"Aku mau nanya …." Duh, ada yang tahu pertanyaan apa yang harus kutanyakan, biar bisa akrab sama suami?

"Hn?"

"Kamu gay kan?"

Mendadak merinding dengan keheningan yang tercipta antara kami berdua di telpon. "Sampai kapan kita mesti ngebahas ini terus, Sakura?" dia terdengar kesal.

"Iiiih. SasukeKU jangan marah dulu," rajukku dengan suara manja, "aku kan cuma mau nanya … kalau kamu gay, waktu ML sama pacar cowok kamu. Kamu biasanya yang nusuk atau ditusuk?"

Kali ini Sasuke diamnya lumayan lama, sampai lebih dari lima menit. Dan kemudian ….

"KAMU GILA YA?!" teriak Sasuke murka sambil menutup telpon brutal.

Emang aku salah ngomong ya?

 **#ToBeContinue**

 **#Terimakasih Banyak :** _NikeLagi, ai, SHL7810 (Kayaknya iya deh, menjurus O.o.), Wona-chan, Nohara Rin, Gadiezt Uchiha, Whitte Apple Clock, dan Ao Yukihara._


	3. Berteman?

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pusing Pala Saku (c) Me**

 **.**

 **AU. OOC somplak.**

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke mengernyit heran melihat kelakuan istrinya malam ini. Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah, menyambutnya saat pulang dari kantor dengan pakaian yang lumayan sopan dari pakaian-pakaian yang selama ini sering dia pakai di rumah. Dan senyuman lebar yang terlalu manis seperti kebanyakan makan gulali.

"Kamu nggak lagi kesambet kan?" tanya Sasuke bingung saat Sakura mengambil tas kerja yang dia bawa, kemudian menjabat dan mencium tangannya sopan.

"Ah. SasukeKU bisa aja," Perempuan beriris ijo daun itu tersipu genit sambil memukul pundak suaminya manja, "ayo masuk. Aku udah siapin air panas buat mandi, sama makan malam untuk kamu," Sakura kedap-kedip centil sembari berjalan mendahului Sasuke yang melongo.

 _Oke. Sakura fix kesambet,_ putus Sasuke dalam hati. Karena sangat tidak biasa Sakura melakukan ini semua—bersikap sopan dan manis, serta memakai daster tertutup. Biasanya kan tuh perempuan selalu make baju seksi kurang bahan sambil masang dua ekspresi, centil dan judes. Dia centil kalau lagi berduaan sama Sasuke di kamar, dan pengen ngerayu suaminya buat maen kuda-kudaan. Dan judes kalau lagi diluar kamar. Sakura berubah judes ke Sasuke setelah tahu bahwa suaminya punya kelainan orientasi seksual, penyuka sesame jenis.

"Sasuke. Lagi ngapain disitu? Ayuk."

Suara panggilan manja Sakura membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunan.

"Hn."

"Mau mandi dulu? Atau makan dulu?"

Sasuke mendesah, dia sudah terbiasa dengan Sakura yang judes dan centil, selama sebulan pernikahan mereka. Menghadapi Sakura yang centil dan kelewat manja … dia merasa aneh.

"Mandi saja," jawab Sasuke dengan kening berkerut. Sasuke pikir dengan mandi dia bisa mendinginkan kepala, dan bahkan terbangun dari mimpi buruk menikahi teman Ino yang ganjennya semena-mena ini. Terkutuklah Barbie pirang jadi-jadian dan segala rencana untuk membuatnya menjadi normal. Dalam pikiran, Sasuke mencatat seribu daftar cara untuk membuat sepupu pirangnya menderita dunia-akherat karena sudah menjerumuskannya pada pernikahan konyol seperti ini.

"Owh." Sakura mengangguk. Perempuan pink berdaster kuning itu masih memegang tas kerja suaminya, "Mau mandi sendiri, atau mandikan?"

Sasuke melotot mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Mandi sendiri!" dia menjawab ketus sembari buru-buru kabur ke kamar.

Sakura terkekeh melihat reaksi Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata curiga, menatap Sakura yang masih setia memasang senyum manis di seberangnya. Meja makan yang terisi dengan piring, gelas, nasi, dan menu makan yang serba terong, menjadi penengah diantara pasangan suami-istri muda berkelakuan nyentrik itu.

Terong goreng, terong balado, terong lalap, terong bakar, terong bungkus daon pisang, sate terong, terong yang dicabein, terong-terongan …

Sasuke mengerutkan kening melihat beberapa terong ungu mentah yang masih kinclong dan belum diiris atau diapa-apain tersaji di meja makan. _Ini buat apaan sih?_ Batinnya bingung. Dia kemudian mengerling ke arah sang istri yang masih memasang senyum manis—yang bagi Sasuke menyeramkan—di seberangnya.

"Lauknya mana?"

"Makan saja yang ada, Sayang," jawab Sakura kalem sambil menyendok nasi banyak-banyak ke atas piringnya, kemudian mengambil terong yang dicabein untuk menjadi lauknya, "lagian uang belanja yang kamu kasih tadi pagi cuma sepuluh rebu. Cuma cukup buat beli sayuran macam terong saja."

Sasuke cemberut. "Tapi nggak perlu terong semua yang jadi lauk makan malamnya." Ogah-ogahan Uchiha bungsu itu menyendok nasi dan mengambil terong bakar serta sambel terasi untuk menemaninya makan. Saat hendak menyuap nasi ke dalam mulut, Sasuke kemudian berhenti, bergantian dia menatap wajah Sakura dan juga makanan-makanan yang ada di atas meja di depannya. Sejak dia pulang kerja, Sakura bertingkah aneh. Itu mencurigakan. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Kenapa nggak dimakan SasukeKU?"

"Kamu … kamu nggak masukin sesuatu kan ke makanan ini?"

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat tinggi mendengar pertanyaan bernada menuduh yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dia lalu terkekeh saat menyadari apa maksud suaminya.

"Pengennya aku masukin obat kuat biar kamu kepanasan sepanjang malam dan kita bisa maen dua belas ronde," Sasuke langsung mendorong piring nasinya jauh-jauh saat mendengar perkataan Sakura, "tapi aku maunya kita maen kuda-kudaannya secara sadar. Suka sama suka," setelah mengatakan itu Sakura kembali makan dengan tenang.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia memandang ragu dan lapar pada piring nasinya.

"Beneran kamu nggak masukin apa-apa kesini?"

Sakura mendengus. "Iya Sayang. Percaya deh sama aku," katanya sok sabar.

Beberapa menit berselang. Bosan hanya memandangi piring dengan perut yang keroncongan, akhirnya Sasuke terpaksa menarik kembali piring yang berisi nasi dan terong bakar ke depannya. Dia mulai makan.

Kedua pasutri muda itu makan dalam diam.

"Sasuke …," Sakura tampak ragu memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn?"

"Aku tahu, kamu nikahin aku gara-gara paksaan dari keluarga kamu. Buat nutupin malu keluarga Uchiha."

Kening Sasuke berkerut dalam mendengar perkataan Sakura. Dia mencoba menebak, kemana arah pembicaraan istri anehnya ini..

"Awalnya aku kaget dan terpukul waktu tahu kamu itu gay. Aku jadi pengen banget nyekek Ino sampe mati karena nggak ngasih tahu kebenaran soal penyimpangan kamu ke aku." Sasuke mengangguk sependapat mendengar perkataan Sakura soal Ino, dia juga menyimpan dendam kesumat pada sepupunya itu. "Aku sempat berpikir untuk minta cerai dari kamu," mata gelap Sasuke langsung berbinar senang ketika Sakura mengungkit topic cerai. "Tapi aku nggak relaaa~" bibir Sasuke kembali mencebik cemberut. "Masa baru nikah udah jadi janda dan tetap perawan? Emoh!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Terus kamu maunya apa?" tanyanya bingung. Sakura terlalu berbelit-belit kalau ngomong.

"Aku maunya kita temenan dulu. Saling mengenal satu sama lain."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Nggak ada ruginya kan kita temenan dulu? Aku bosan berantem terus."

Sasuke mendesah panjang. "Hn."

"Jadi sekarang kita temenan?"

"Iya."

Senyum Sakura melebar, mata hijaunya berkilat ganjil. "Terimakasih SasukeKU yang ganteng," ucapnya riang sembari melanjutkan acara makan yang tertunda.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sambil merotasikan kedua bola matanya sebagai jawaban.

Hening.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ketika nasi di piring mereka berdua hampir habis.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kita teman kan sekarang?"

 _Ibunya Sakura makan apa sih waktu hamil Sakura, kok cerewetnya minta ampun._ "Iya."

"Berhubung kita sudah berteman, boleh nggak aku nanya hal-hal yang sedikit pribadi ke kamu?"

Sasuke mendongak. Mata gelapnya bersirobok dengan mata hijau Sakura yang tampak memohon manis. "Apa?" dia bertanya datar seraya memasukan suapan nasi terakhirnya ke dalam mulut.

"Eummm. Cowok pertama … yang … maksudku …," Sakura tampak kesulitan menyusun kata-kata, "anu maksudku …" piring Sasuke sudah bersih, dia terlihat bersiap untuk minum, "Maksudku siapa yang sudah berani menyerobot jatah malam pertamaku sebagai istri? Siapa yang sudah merebut keperjakaanmu dariku Sasuke?"

Pilihan kata-kata istrinya sukses membuat Sasuke tersedak. Dia menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

.

.

Menonton acara berita tivi di ruang tengah, sesekali Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tengah membereskan piring bekas makan malam mereka di meja makan. Kebetulan ruang makan dan ruang bersantai milik keluarga Uchiha bungsu itu disatukan. Si perempuan pink tampak cemberut karena sang suami menolak memberikan informasi untuknya.

Sasuke awalnya ingin mengabaikan Sakura, dan melanjutkan acara nonton tivinya. Tapi warna ungu yang ada di meja makan menarik perhatian.

"Sak. Terong utuh gitu buat apa ditaruh di meja makan," protes Sasuke, "nggak ada gunanya juga kan? Taruh aja di kulkas."

Sakura mengerling pada terong yang ada di meja, dia tampak bingung pada awalnya, kemudian menyeringai. "Ah. Siapa bilang ini nggak ada gunanya? Ini ada gunanya kok," ucap Sakura mengambil sebuah terong lalu duduk mengangkangkan kaki di pinggiran meja makan. Dia menarik dasternya ke atas. Dan apa yang Sakura lakukan berikutnya, sukses membuat Sasuke kabur ke kamar dengan sumpah-serapah keluar dari mulut sopannya. Dia membuat catatan mental tak akan mau makan terong lagi seumur hidup.

"Aaaaah. Sasukeeehh. Uuuuhhh~"

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Note# Chapter 3 = 1173 words**

 **Terimakasih banyak** : _cherryhime85, fukudafatima, Kawai UI, ammelhya97,dewazz, Neko08, Choco Sasu, toru perri, An Style, honami uchiha, suket alang alang, tafis, PinkLaLaBlue, Wona-chan, mxtca, SHL7810 ga login (cuke cuka cerry bukan saya :) ) Sakura istri bang toyib, chinatsu, Nikechaann, one, dan Haruno Laily._


End file.
